User blog:PTLD/Tubbyland Entertainment Tape 3
phone rings *..... * phone rings again *..... * clicking sound * Phone Guy: Hey man! So I have great news for you. We went into the Tubbyland Warehouse files and found a vintage Tape! (CENSORED) The Nightguard: Cool man! Play the tape over the phone. Phone Guy: Ok man. So I will leave the tape running. I am gonna go explore this warehouse. * cassette sounds are heard * CEO: Well..... Are you done with the design?..... (Unknown Employee): Yup..... We finally found a design that works..... CEO: Good..... This is our first Tubbybot.... It better work... (Unknown Employee): Ok here it is...... (Unvandilized) The Original: H-H-Hi there kids! It is your old pal- * static sounds * DEATH.... AND I WANNA- * static * playyyyyy with YoU......... * footsteps are heard * ArE yOU STIlL tHeRE?...... I was always there...... This robot body getting old...... You see.... I am the thing in your nightmares..... Heh.......... So anyways- * screech sound and a loud thump * CEO: You call this thing good?..... Kids are gonna run crying from this place..... Throw it in the warehouse.... We can't have this thing terrorizing kids...... (Unknown Employee): Ok sir.... But this machine didn't do this when I first tested it out..... I am sorry..... CEO: Ok I forgive you...... Scrap this thing.... We can't have it here.... (Unknown Employee): But.... We made another Tubbybot.... Right after the Original..... CEO: What is it? (Unknown Employee): It is black..... We named it- * static * This following image was shown. * dead air for 6 minutes * * static * * cuts to a scene of the warehouse * The Original: * looks up at the camera * epacse on si ereht..... * Po V2 head on the Original looks up and blood drips from the mouth of the head * * static * Teenager: Hi youtube.... So we went to the Tubbyland Warehouse..... * camera pans to the Original before it was vandalized * Fixed Original: Winky Tinky....... Tinky wINkY..... Po...... Teletubbies- * static * HAHAHAHA * plays Teletubby music in reverse and then shuts off * Teenager: Well..... We need to fix this thing...... * camera pans to a Po V2 head * Heh.... I ripped the head off of the animatronics.... * camera pans to the headless body's of Dipsy V2, Laa-Laa V2, Tinky Winky V2 and Po V2 * I can't find the green head.... But that doesn't matter.... * grabs stitches * Hehehe.... * stitches the Po V2 head to a metal arm and then stitches it to The Original * Heh.... * rips off the arms of The Original * We don't need these.... * static for 3 minutes * * camera pans to the now vandalized original * Teenager: Well..... I added the heads to it...... But.... It still has legs.... We need to fix that...... Then I ca- * camera flies up * Prototype Laa-Laa: * distorted laugh * Shouldn't have come here..... * blood and organs splatter on the camera and screaming is heard * * static * * camera shot of PTLD-93 is seen * PTLD-93:..... Po........... In three days you need to do the job...... Po: Okay........ But.... You owe me one day........ PTLD-93: okay.... * static * The Original: * looks up * Don't try to hide..... Cause' once you're inside.... We're gonna find you and then.... It's time..... To die........ * Tinky Winky V2 head starts laughing and makes a garbled static sound * * static * Teenager 2: So guys..... I went into this warehouse because my friend went missing...... I am recording this-...... Oh..... My..... God...... * camera pans to the Orignal * The Original........ * clicking sound * H-Hello...... * looks up * Teenager 2:...... H.... H-Hi?........ The Original: * stands up and runs at the camera * Teenager 2: OH NO!!! * runs but drops to the ground * The Original: * looks down at the camera * You are tra- Teenager 2: * pulls out a knife and stabs The Orignal in the foot * DIE! The Original: * foot leaks oil and then falls off * THAT CAN'T STOP ME..... * falls to the ground * Teenager 2: * heavy breathing * NO! * runs away * Noo-Noo: * jumps at the camera and knocks out the power * Teenager 2: Godang it.... I didn't bring a flashlight.... * footsteps are heard * The Original: * eyes turn white and flicker in the dark * HELLOTHERE..... * music box starts playing * Teenager 2: Oh no........... How did you stand up?..... The Original: * eyes turn black and everything is dark again *.... * eyes turn white and are right in front of the camera * Teenager 2: Help..... Me....... * loud scream * AUDIO END (CENSORED) The Nightguard: Wow.... That was a disturbing tape...... Phone Guy: I know right?..... Hey..... Could you..... Come over to the warehouse.... And.... Help!..... (CENSORED) The Nightguard: What do you mean? Phone Guy: Oh man.... Look..... Just remember me.... And report my death to the company... * footsteps and music box is heard in the background * (CENSORED) The Nightguard: DUDE.... WHAT HAS GOTTEN IN TO YOU!!!! Phone Guy: Oh no........ (CENSORED) The Nightguard: DUDE!!! WHAT IS GOING ON!!! Phone Guy: * Tinky Winky V2 head laughs in the background * That...... Original....... It looks like it can't kill...... But don't be tr- (CENSORED) The Nightguard: IS THIS A JOKE? Phone Guy: Don't..... Be....... Oh- * loud scream and music box * * clicking sound and phone hangs up * Category:Blog posts